In current passenger aircraft, the cabin installation elements, such as baggage compartments, panel parts, or other internal installation elements are installed directly to the aircraft structure, such as the frames, the stringers, or other supporting elements of the aircraft fuselage. Because of greatly varying structural stresses, such as the buildup of a pressurized field in the interior, thermal deformations, or stresses from flight mechanics, the aircraft structure is continuously subjected to deformations. This deformation of the aircraft structure thus automatically also results in a change of the position of the cabin installation elements, because they are attached directly to the structure.
To counteract these deformations of the aircraft structures and thus the displacement of the cabin installation elements, longitudinal and radial gaps having a sufficient width run between the cabin installation elements. The gaps may have dimensions between about 8 mm and about 25.4 mm, for example.
Using these gaps, the cabin installation elements may move in relation to one another without wedging or other damage of the cabin installation elements occurring upon a deformation of the aircraft structure. However, these gaps must be appropriately sealed to prevent or to minimize a temperature exchange or a noise exchange between the internal cabin and the environment. Therefore, the radial gap is sealed using a so-called infill strip and the remaining gaps are typically sealed using a silicone lip seal.
Because of the continuous movement of the cabin installation elements in relation to one another, these seals must be maintained and replaced if necessary to thus still be able to ensure tightness in relation to noise and temperature.
Among other things, it is at least one object of the present invention to provide an attachment structure for cabin installation elements. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.